paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Лицо со шрамом/Цитаты
Надевание маски * "This is capitalism, baby." ("Это капитализм, детка.") * "Let's have some fun." ("Повеселимся.") * "Alright, let's kick some ass." ("Да, надерём пару задниц.") * "Welcome to America." ("Добро пожаловать в Америку.") * "This'll be over in a minute." ("Это закончится через минуту.") * "Okay, Chicos." ("О.К., Чико.") * "Gotta make the money first." ("Сначала раздобудем денег.") * "Okay, let's fucking do it." ("Давайте, черт возьми, сделаем это") * "Okay, let's get rich." ("Окей, давайте разбогатеем") * "Okay, okay, let's go." ("Окей, окей, погнали") Обращение к напарникам * "Hey! , come! Follow me!" ("Хей! <имя грабителя> давай! За мной!") При использование навыка „Вдохновение“ Особые враги Щит * "Shit, a shield." ("Дерьмо, Щит.") * "Calaho, it's a shield." ("Это Щит.") * "Fucking shield." ("Грёбанный Щит.") * "It is a shield." ("Это Щит.") * "They got a fucking shield." ("У них грёбанный Щит.") * "Shield." ("Щит.") * "A Shield." ("Щит.") * "They got a fucking shield." ("У них грёбанный Щит.") Убийство Щита * "I blow the shield brains out." ("Я вышиб Щиту мозги.") * Sheld down, fucking purtho (???). * "Shield motherfucker, you're dead now." ("Грёбанный Щит, теперь ты мёртв.") * "How do you like that, shield motherfucker?" ("Как тебе это, грёбанный Щит?") * "Killed that shield." ("Убил этого Щита.") * "Poor shield, died with no honest." (??? ) ("Бедный Щит, умер без чести.") * "Shield is fucking dead." ("Щит, блять, мёртв.") Клокер * "It's a cloaker." ("Это Клокер.") * "Motherfucking cloaker." ("Грёбанный Клокер.") * "Cloaker." ("Клокер.") * "The fucking cloaker have coming." ("Пришел грёбанный Клокер.") Убийство клокера * "Cloak that, you motherfucker" ("Увернись от этого, ублюдок.") * "I kill the fucking cloaker." ("Я убил грёбанного клокера.") * "How do you like that, cloakfucker?" ("Как тебе такое,...") * "I got that sneaky cloaker." ("Я убил этого крадущегося клокера.") Медик * "A fucking medic." ("Грёбанный Медик.") * "They got a fucking medic." ("У них грёбанный Медик.") * "They have a medic." ("У них Медик.") Убийство медика. * "I fucked that medic." ("Я выебал этого Медика.") * "Hey, I killed the medic." ("Эй, я убил Медика.") * "I killed that medic, fuck." ("Я, блять, убил этого Медика.") * "Bye-bye, fucking medic." ("Пока-пока, грёбанный Медик.") Бульдозер * "Bulldozer." ("Бульдозер.") * "Bulldozer incoming." ("Бульдозер наступает.") Убийство бульдозера * "How do you like that, dozer, hm?" ("Как тебе такое, Дозер, а?") * "Hah,the bulldozer is dead." ("Ха, Бульдозер мёртв.") * "Fuck you, dozer." ("Пошел нахуй, Дозер.") * "Fucking bulldozer is down, baby." ("Грёбаный Дозер мёртв, детка.") Снайпер * "Sniper." ("Снайпер.") * "It is a sniper." ("Это Снайпер.") * "Watch out, it is a fucking sniper". ("Осторожно, это грёбаный Снайпер.") Убийство снайпера. * "I killed the sniper." ("Я убил Снайпера.") * "Sniper is fucked." ("Снайпер выебан.") * "Fucking sniper is dead." ("Грёбанный Снайпер мёртв.") * "Ahhh, look at that dead sniper." ("Ах, посмотрите на этого мёртвого Снайпера.") * "I got that fucking sniper." ("Я достал этого грёбанного Снайпера.") * "I smoked that fucking sniper, putah" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ectwSPS0kM???) ("Я выкурил этого грёбанного Снайпера, ...") Пометка охранников (скрытное прохождение) * "Watch out, it's a guard." ("Осторожно, это охранник.") * "Guard." ("Охранник.") * "Watch out, guard." ("Осторожно, охранник.") Пометка камер (Скрытое ограбление) * "CCTV." ("Охранная камера.") * "Camra." ("Камера.") * "Security camera." ("Камера слежения.") * "Look! This a camera!" ("Смотри! Камера!") Доминирование врагов Гражданские * "Don't do anything stupid, ok?" ("Не делай ничего глупого, хорошо?") Ответы на пейджер * "Sorry control, I was just scratching my balls. You don't know what i mean,cuz you ain't got no balls but that's okay." ("Прости, центр, я просто чесал свои яйца. Ты не знаешь, что это такое, так как у тебя их нет, но это нормально.") * "These fucking radios don't work half the damn time. We are not in fucking Cuba!" ("Эти долбанные рации работают через раз. Мы не в грёбнной Кубе.") * "What!? Everybody masturbates on the job sometime. Yeah, you too, I fucking saw you." ("Что!? Все иногда мастурбируют на работе. Ага, и ты тоже, я, блять, видел.") * "Come on, I was taking a shit okay! Is that okay with you? You gonna leave me alone or what?" ("Эй, я был в туалете. Что с тобой не так? Ты оставишь меня в покое или как?") * "Hey, you ever been to Cuba? Well I have, it fucking sucks. It's too hot, and there's Commies everywhere." ("Эй, ты был в Кубе? Я, вот, был, и это дерьмово. Там так жарко, и куча коммунистов.") * "Hey, no reason to be so edgy control. Everything is fine over here." ("Эй, не будь таким раздражительным. Тут все хорошо.") * "Hey control, how much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? Yeah I know, its driving me crazy!" ("Эй, центр, *непереводимая скороговорка*? Ага, я сам над ней ломаю голову!") * "Hey control, the radio just went fucking deaf for no reason. Why we use this crap anyway? We are not in fucking Cuba" ("Эй, центр, я ни слышу звуков из рации. Почему мы их до сих пор используем? Мы не в грёбанной Кубе.") * "It's okay control, yeah just changing the batteries, this radio is piece of shit you know?" ("Центр, все хорошо, просто менял батарейки, эта рация просто кусок говна, вы знали?") * "It's okay control, i thought i have some strange noise but it was just my stomach." ("Центр, все в порядке, я просто услышал странные звуки, но оказалось, что это мой желудок.") * "Uh yeah, listen, there's some guy here, you know? Nevermind, it was nothing." ("Эй, тут какой-то парень, тебе так не кажется? Хотя забудь, мне показалось.") * "Why we have this fucking radios anyways? Nothings gonna happen, we should just go home." ("Зачем нам нужны эти гребанные рации? Ничего не случится, мы должны пойти домой.") * "Hey, I'm fucking bored here, how long is left to my shift you assholes?" ("Эй, мне тут чертовски скучно, когда вы поднимите свои жопы и смените меня?") * "I'm getting tired to this shit, I'm tired to you. That's for sure, we should stop talking like these." ("Я устал от этого дерьма, Я устал от тебя. Верно, мы должны перестать болтать таким образом.") * "Okay hey control, it seems to be fire here, oh wait a minute, no hang on, no fire. I'm just hallucinating cuz i'm so fucking bored." ("Окей, эй центр, похоже тут пожар, о подожди минутку, ошибочка вышла, нет пожара. Просто у меня уже галлюцинации, потому-что мне чертовски скучно.") ' * "It's okay control, i was just saying hello to my little friend, you what I mean? hahaha." ("Все в порядке центр, я просто здоровался с моим маленьким другом, понимаешь о чем я? Хахаха.") '' * ''"Control, i think maybe we should take a rest of the shift off, okay? Go home, go to a bed, get a drink, get laid. I'm not gonna tell on you." (" Центр, я думаю, мы должны отдохнуть от смены, хорошо? Иди домой, поспи, выпей, потрахайся. Я тебя не сдам.") ' * "I've been having dreams my friend, really bad dreams, I like to talk about it, you wanna talk?" ("Мне снились сны друг мой, очень плохие сны, я люблю говорить об этом, ты хочешь поговорить?") * "Hey control, just checking if you are awake, you doing okay there?" ("Эй, центр, просто проверяю не спишь ли ты, у тебя всё в порядке?") * "It's okay control, everything is cool, no Cuban criminals in the area, only American criminals with no balls. No I'm kidding, no criminals." ("Всё в порядке центр, всё круто, никаких Кубинских преступников в этом районе, только Американские преступники без яиц. Нет я шучу, никаких преступников.") ' * "Sorry control, i was just thinking about your mama, no I'm kidding i wasn't. Really c'mon I love you okay? Not like that you know, ehh as a friend." ' * "Stop calling me all the time, oh, i call you? When? It was nothing, wrong number." ("Хватит звонить мне всё время, ой, это я позвонил тебе? Когда? Забей, ошибся номером.") * "What? You thinking i'm sleeping on the job? You don't trust me? What we gonna do, if you don't trust me, huh? We have to talk about this, but later." ("Что? Ты думаешь я сплю на работе? Ты не доверяешь мне? Что-же мы будет делать, если ты не доверяешь мне, а? Мы должны поговорить об этом, но позже.") ' * "Fuck this, I wanna play some cards. I come of to you okay? I'm not talk to boss if you don't." ("В чёрту всё это, я хочу поиграть в карты. Я иду к тебе хорошо? Я не скажу боссу если ты не скажешь.") * "All good here control, I just step on a listen and got you a little surprise. We're going in and out, nice and quite, just like in the spy movies." ' * "Hey, control, I was just thinking about joining the army, you know, see the world, meet interesting people, and kill them, what do you say?" ("Эй, центр, я просто думал о вступлении в армию, ну, знаешь, увидеть мир, встретится с интересными людьми, и убить их, что скажешь?") ' * "Yeah hey, I wanna large family pizza with a pepperoni cheese and mushroom, maybe a six pack of beers?" * "There's nothing happening here, I should go home, you should go home." * "Hey control, I had could to calling me before but I was fucking bored couldn't bring myself to talk, but now here I am. You happy now? Huh?" ' * "All quiet here control, it's too quiet. Just send us a tequila, Hocus? Maybe some blow?" * "You know? You could be a bad guy who kill control and I'm pretending to be there. How would I know? You could be coming for me right now. huh ?" ' * "Hey control, I had been having all these strange kind of dreams lately, We got clowns, guns and chasing me. Is that normal?" * "I answer you when i fucking want to okay? I've had a hard life you know? I work for this, now let me fucking do my job peace and quite alright? stop calling me all for the time." ' * It's okay control, I just went brain dead here for a moment you know? This job is for fucking morons, yeah, yeah that's right, he miss you." ' * "I was just thinking we could pass time making for prank calls, best one buys drinks okay?" * "No, I'm no alright, I'm pissed okay? When i got back there, I'm gonna fucking kick some asshole all over the fucking place." * "How the fuck is this radio works anyway? You got a fucking manual? What am I supposed to do with this?" * "Oh sorry, I was just thinking of this story about Castro falling in love with a donkey, it's a true story, beautiful donkey you ''know ? ''And this fucking Priest walks in, you know this one? No? Ahh too bad." ' * "You keep quiet will you ? Bad guys could sneaking around there, I don't want them to hear you." * "I think there was a piece of tin foil on the antenna, is fixed now." * "Hey, you take it easy when you talk okay? That's right, I'm fucking okay, now leave me the fuck alone." При броске метательным оружием * "Fire!" ("Огонь!") * "Say hello to my little friend!" ("Скажи "привет" моему маленькому другу!") * "Catch this!" ("Лови!") * "Eat this, Pendejo!" ("Сожри это, сукин сын!") * "Fire in the hole!" ("Кидаю гранату!") * "I got something for you here!" ("У меня есть что-то для тебя!") При установки сумок со снаряжением * "I drop an ammo bag here." ("Я поставил здесь сумку с патронами.") При малом количестве здоровья * I need a medic bag. ("Мне нужна медицинская сумка.") * I need a medic bag or what? ("Мне нужна медицинская сумка, или как?") При отсутствии патронов План Б (громко) Слезоточивый газ Дрели Светошумовые гранаты Окончание ограбления * "I don't know what just happened, but we did it." ("Я не знаю, что только что произошло, но мы сделали это.") * "How'd you glad Tony Montana came along?" ("Ты рад появлению Тони Монтаны?") * "This is what happens when you work with the best." ("Вот что происходит, когда ты работаешь с лучшим.") * "It's fucking payday, motherfuckers!" ("Это пейдей, ушлепки!") * "That was wild, man! Let's do it again!" ("Это было безумно, мужик! Давай это как нибудь повторим!") * "We fucking did it!" ("У нас получилось, черт возьми!") * "That was a real work of art, that one." ("Это было настоящее произведение искусства.") * "We should do this more often." ("Надо заниматься этим чаще") * "Silent and professional. Like fucking shadows." ("Тихо и профессионально. Как чертовы тени") * "I told you we was gonna make it! I fucking told you!" ("Я же тебе говорил что у нас получится! Я же тебе говорил!") * "While the world sleeps, we rob it blind." ("Пока этот мир спит, мы грабим слепых") В Убежище * Обращение к Вулфу: "Hey, Wolf, you're a funny guy and you got balls. I like to work with you." ("Эй, Вулф, ты забавный парень и у тебя есть яйца. Мне нравиться работать с тобой.") * Обращение к Чейнсу: "Chains, you know about guards, amigo? Мay be you show me some staff some day?" ("Чейнс, ты знаешь об охранниках, амиго? Может, когда-нибудь покажешь мне нескольких?") Первый Всемирный Банк * "Hey, yeah, that's right, this is a robbery, so we don't wanna to hurt you, ok? We just here, to take the bags with money, your money is inshored, so you gonna be fine, if you stay fucking quiet and don't try to be a fucking hero, think about your families, allright? Think about your mama, we just go we came for and the all are free to go. ("Хей, ага, все верно, это ограбление, мы не хотим причинить вам боль, ОК?" Мы просто хотим взять немного денег, ваши деньги застрахованны, с вами все будет хорошо если вы будите молчать и не будите строить из себя чертовых героев, подумайте о своих семьях, ОК? Подумайте о своей мамочке, как только мы здесь закончим, вы можете быть свободны") * При открытии хранилища с деньгами в тихом прохождении может сказать — "I am Tony Montana, you fuck with me, you fuck with the beast." Категория:Цитаты Категория:Незавершенные статьи